Life Is Certainly Strange
by GingerNutt0217
Summary: Max had been having these nightmares for weeks now. Remembering other timelines, the times before she lost her powers. She wakes up, seeing the girls she saved alongside her, and she realises... perhaps it was worth it. Amberpricefield. Rated M for language and possible things in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I am a big fan of Kayleen756894. She is literally one of my favourite writers on here. So to add to her love for Amberpricefield, I decided to write my own story. It is one of my favourite ships after all. This story is very much inspired by her LiS stories.**

 **Life Is Strange is my favourite game to have come out over the past few years, and Before the Storm blew me away. So if I get to write for one of my all time favourite fandom's, I'll take it. I will have to write a prequel at some point, explaining this AU.**

 **Basically: Max couldn't bring herself to hurt Chloe, or destroy her childhood home. She travelled back through different photos. She found a way to fix things, to save Rachel and stop the tornado (I'll work on it). When she left the photo she found she couldn't rewind anymore.**

 **Well, other than that I hope you enjoy. I'll be adding chapters when l can.**

 **(Also I don't own Life Is Strange, this for entertainment purposes)(Image credits to 'thegadgetfishes' on deviantart)**

* * *

Life Is Certainly Strange

Max shot up from the bed, gasping for air. The only light being the moonlight shimmering in through the shut windows of the room. Her face was covered in sweat. To say it was October, she was really burning up. She needed to breathe. She looked around. It was Chloe's room, just slightly cleaner. Stumbling out of bed, still seemingly half asleep, she ran to the windows. Max frantically lifted the window up and took in a large breath. Inhale, exhale. Inhale, exhale. Inhale... exhale.

Chloe brought herself up out of bed noticing the empty space where Max once slept. She saw Max hunched over the desk, breathing heavily. Immediately the blue locked hair rushed over to her friend in a panic. She attempted to comfort the brunette. "Max! What's wrong? What happened? Are you okay?" The blue haired girl was clearly worried for her partner. She looked nearly just as panicked as the brunette. Chloe cared for her partner, brushing up and down Max's arm with her fingers. She knew it helped calm her friend from when the two were just kids.

Max always felt touched by her friend's care for her. Truly she never felt safer than when Chloe was there for her. They were inseparable, and Chlo would dare the universe to try and separate them. Perhaps that was why Max had been bombarded by these nightmares. As if the universe was trying to test them or something. Well, memories was a more truthful name for them in all honesty, but they were never exactly pleasant memories.

By now, the third partner of the trio had awoken from their deep slumber. The girl that Max changed and almost broke time for, just to bring her back. Rachel sat upright looking at her girlfriends. In an attempt at a comforting tone, she asked from across the room, "Was it the nightmares again?" It came across more as panicked than anything. Rachel may not have known Max for long, but in the time that they got to know each other the two seemed to fall for each other. Chloe already loved the two more than anything in the world, strengthening the bonds between the three.

Chloe brought the brunette back to the bed where the two sat at the front of the bed. Rachel moved over to the pair, snuggling Max. "What is it Max? Are you okay?" She may not always come across as serious, but her tone assured the others how she did care about Max. Something about her face really set the idea that she cared. Max pulled her knees up to her chest and curled up putting her arms around her knees. She was seemingly defensive, likely feeling as if she shouldn't want to worry the two girls as to her problems.

"Ever since this timeline started, I thought I could forget that the other ones actually happened. But I keep remembering them. The tornado, th-the wheelchair, the... darkroom..." Max had been trying to forget it all, seemingly by willpower alone. It wasn't as easy as she thought it would be. The nightmares ensured that. The memories just seemed to keep following her. Max had been in therapy for weeks now. Her girlfriends supported her throughout. If it weren't for them, who knows what might have happened to Max.

"Dude look at me ok, don't even fucking worry about it. You are still my supermax, no matter what." Rachel shared Chloe's sentiment. "Literally, you're my hero. You saved me remember. Okay? Never forget that." She never would. Ever since Max created this timeline where Rachel was alive and well, Max realised the cost of it all. Max was unable to rewind, similar to being on the roof with Kate in the other timeline. The comfort she felt around her definitely helped. She felt truly loved. Even if the nightmares kept happening, Max thought, at least she had these two by her side for every step. They were there for her, and she knew they wouldn't leave.

Rachel started twisting a section of Max's hair around her index finger, being flirty like she usually was. "Besides, if you hadn't saved me, I would never have gotten the chance to meet you, and get to know you. Or more importantly, do this." she whispered in a sultry tone into Max's ear. Max was confused. "Do wha-" she started before being cut off by Rachel's lips meeting hers. It was abrupt, but not unwanted. She could feel the blonde's heat emanating from her. It was comforting. Her hair smelled of jasmine, and Max could taste the remnants of Rachel's lip gloss. Rachel was... intoxicating.

The brunette's eyes were wide open. The two girls had kissed quite a few times before, but Max was just caught off guard here. It was so unexpected. Chloe, seeing the surprise in her face, laid back on the bed laughing with a smirk slowly stretching across her face. Max, succumbing to Rachel's love, melted into the kiss. Her face burning crimson, she didn't care if Chloe was laughing. She loved Rachel. Rachel, presuming by how long the kiss lasted, almost definitely loved her as well. " _Gasp_ , you made Maxine blush." She sniggered.

Rachel slowly parted from Max. She opened her eyes to find a confused Max, seemingly still kissing into thin air. Slowly the brunette opened her eyes finding Rachel looking at her smiling. The blonde pecked a single kiss on the tip of Max's nose. She moved over to Max's ear, whispering into them, "Never forget, how much we love you." Rachel would never let Max forget this. Max never wanted her to stop. It allowed her to feel warm and loved but most of all, cared for. "Yeah, you can always come to us. We're right here if you ever need us." Chloe replied warmly, stroking Max's arm with an open hand.

"Now can we all just go to sleep. I'm hella tired." Chloe crawled to the side of the bed. She moved into Max's space, presumably as to let Max sleep in between the two partners. They wanted to prove they cared and respected her. She felt safe with the two of them by her. She always did. No matter the nightmares, when she woke up she would be surrounded by her seemingly perfect dreamland. To Max it seemed almost too good to be true. Chloe thought of it as Max earning what she deserved after saving her and Rachel.

The two girls laid on either side of Max. Rachel was the first to fall asleep. She laid with her arm stretched out onto Max's stomach. Max felt protected by Rachel, that she was safe laying here with her. The blonde's heat spread to Max's abdomen and calmed Max. She felt safe enough to fall back to sleep. Slowly Max lowered her head, closing her eyes. After a minute, she finally dropped off to sleep. Chloe could finally sleep knowing Max was fine. Tired, the blue haired girl fell asleep knowing Max would be okay.


	2. Chapter 2

Life Gets Stranger

Max awoke slowly the next day. She steadily propped herself up on her elbows, looking around the room. The golden morning glow filtering through the curtained American flag. Things were peaceful. The scent of... egg? No, bacon. The smell was coming from downstairs. Who was cooking breakfast? She looked either side of her. Chloe was still asleep. It was mainly her who cooked out of the three, taking after her mother Joyce who had worked in the Two Whales Diner. Rachel on the other hand, was notably missing.

The brunette had slept well that night. Her nightmares seemed to stop. She was sure it was a one-off, but it was the first time in ages that she was able to sleep without nightmares waking her up. Max wasn't sure what helped her stay asleep, but it had seemed that the two girls' affection for her had contributed to helping her in some way. Like them showing their care for Max had seemingly helped her to forget the negatives of her past. Maybe it could help her with these nightmares... permanently.

Max lifted herself over to the side of bed, her legs hanging off the edge. She looked back at her blue haired partner one more time, "Why are you always the last one to wake up?" She hadn't counted on Chloe actually being awake when she said it. "'Cause, the bed's actually comfy when I'm not getting kicked by you, or Rachel." Max was actually kind of embarrassed. She had known that she kicked in her sleep for some time now, thinking that it stemmed from her nightmares, but she didn't realise that she was actually kicking her girlfriend. "Dog, I'm sorry Chloe. I didn't realise." The punk laughed. "Relax dude, it's actually kinda cute when you do it, in a weird sorta way."

"Are you... cereal?" The photography student asked shyly. She blushed, as she always did when being complimented by Chloe or Rachel. It's not that she didn't like being complemented, though she was shy when complimented in general, it's just that whenever her girlfriends did it, it felt more genuine. "Hella yeah Max. But you've always been cute to me anyway though." At this point, Chloe had wrapped her arms around Max, her head resting on the brunette's shoulders. "Especially, when you say cute shit like that." The punk left a peck on Max's cheek, snuggling up to her. The two stayed like that for some time, a good few minutes at least, they took pleasure from each others company.

"Now, you go downstairs and get your breakfast, I've gotta get dressed."

"Sure thing Chloe." Now Max was wondering as to who was cooking breakfast. Joyce had left the three in charge of the house as she was taking a vacation. The brunette made her way down the stairs to the hallway leading to the kitchen. The scent of breakfast got stronger the further down the stairs she went. She could hear... music, playing from a stereo in the kitchen. The song sounded familiar, Max had definitely heard it before. She just couldn't put her finger on it.

She walked into the kitchen to find... Rachel. She wore her red flannel shirt, half buttoned, over her black bra and panties. She wasn't wearing anything else. Max blushed. Here Rachel was, in almost all of her bare beauty. She had never cared about being seen, that's just who Rachel was. Braver than she ever was, Max thought. God, she really was beautiful. Max could hear Rachel humming along to... 'Through The Cellar Door' was it? She had remembered the name from the times that Max had caught Rachel listening to that song. She stood behind the blonde, admiring the girl's curves. Max inched steadily closer towards the actress. She went to wrap her arms around Rachel, hesitating at first, before finally taking a hold of the girl's waist .

"Well hello to you too darling." Rachel said seeing Max resting her head on her shoulder. She kissed the top of Max's head. "I thought I'd surprise you two, and make breakfast. What do you want?" She whispered to Max. "Bacon." Max replied simply. "Gotta love a girl who knows what she wants. Bacon coming right up." Max slowly let go of Rachel's waist, planting a kiss on the blonde's cheek. It was Max's way of saying thank you. Rachel knew this instinctively by now and replied, "Your welcome". Max sat herself down at the dinner table, never seemingly taking her eyes off the actress.

Rachel knew she had Max's attention. She wanted to give the brunette a... performance. But she would need something to get things moving. When the song on the radio changed to 'Are You Ready For Me', Rachel got her chance. She started dancing. At first it seemed more like she was bobbing up and down. Then she started throwing her arms about, and jumping around. Max sat in almost disbelief. The 'good-girl' Rachel was moshing out. Max was laughing to herself, she had never seen this side of Rachel before. It was brilliant.

Max saw Chloe had come downstairs now. If anything Chloe should have been the thrasher here. Maybe that's where Rachel got it from. Chloe shifted her weight to one leg, staring at Rachel dancing around like a madwoman, she held in her laughter. Rachel opened her eyes to see Chloe smirking at her. She wasn't embarrassed. Intact, Rachel dragged the punk into the kitchen with her. She started dancing again, in an attempt to get Chloe to join her, and what do you know, after some encouragement, Chloe started to move. They loved this song. It reminded them of that night at the mill. It was when they first _really_ met each other.

Max couldn't hold her laughter in anymore. She burst out laughing at the two in their kitchen mosh-pit. The girls noticed but didn't care. They were too busy dancing in their own world. The two were so wrapped up in each other, that they didn't even notice Max taking their picture. The song came to an end with the girls staring into each other's eyes. Rachel closed her eyes and stood on her tiptoes to reach Chloe. She kissed the punk, who quickly started kissing back. _Snap_. Max took their picture again, knowing they would want to keep this memory, forever. The three of them, together, happy.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I might not be able to post regularly for this story, due to to school work. Thought I would post an update seeing as this story is somehow doing well for itself, to say it is my first story. I do just want to say thank you for taking the time to read it. Genuinely, thank you to each and everyone of you.**

* * *

Forever and Always

When the two girls finished their 'rave', Chloe sat down at the dinner table, after throwing her jacket on the kitchen island. Rachel on the other hand had gone back to preparing breakfast, which was by now ready. She set the bacon and eggs out on three plates for each of the girls. She brought Max and Chloe's plates first, then finally bringing hers. Rachel could never pick a side to sit on, because she hated picking favorites between Max and Chloe. She always sat at the head of the table, so she could see both of her girlfriends at the same time.

"So, how is it?" Rachel asked semi-nervously. While she knew the girls would try to flatter her make her feel better, or at least Max would, she wanted them to be honest. Chloe was the usual cook of the three, so if Rachel was a good cook, or at least decent at it, maybe Chloe could have a break. "The bacon is great Rachel, thank you." Max said cheery eyed. "Yeah, you're not half bad Amber." Chloe followed, somewhat jokingly. The blonde replied, "I'll take what I can get, especially if the master is complimenting me." Chloe stared at Rachel who showed her a grin. "Shut up." The punk said simply.

The remains of egg whites and scraps of bacon on plates, and a half empty pitcher of coffee laid around messily on the table, with the trio constantly filling up each others cups. They laughed over each others jokes. Max and the two other girls occasionally repeating the sentiment that they did love one another. Rachel got up and sat on Chloe's lap, knowing she would be comfortable with it. Not that she was against this type of contact wit Max, she just knew that Max would be uncomfortable with this type of physical connection, and Rachel didn't want Max to be uncomfortable. The fireplace crackled in the background to their conversations. The clock ticked along, reaching half-past 10.

"So, what the fuck do we do today?" The blue haired girl asked getting up from the table, moving Rachel, while grabbing her jacket from the kitchen counter. The actress pouted. It was a Sunday, classes were out so the two students had time to kill. Chloe, of course she had time to kill. "How about the lighthouse?" Max said quietly. She had always been nervous about returning there, after the tornado. But maybe going there would... help or something. Like bring her some sort of closure and help her realise those timelines were gone and didn't happen. That she was here, now, with Chloe and Rachel.

"Are you sure? You don't have to, really." Rachel asked. She knew about the tornado from what Max had told her about it. She knew that the lighthouse might not have been the best for her. Especially when Max was still in therapy after what happened. Rachel was worried for her partner. She didn't want the brunette to go through anymore pain than she already had. Chloe thought the same, she loved Max just as much as Rachel. "Yeah, we really don't have to if you don't want to, you know?"

"I'm sure." Max said, slightly less nervously. She was comforted by the girls' hesitation to put her in an uncomfortable position. Max was certain though. If doing this let her feel some sort of closure, then she would do it. So long as the two girls were there alongside her. "Well, we're here for you Max." Rachel said, encouraging the brunette. "Yeah. We're totally here for you dude." Chloe followed up, showing her car keys to the pair. Max noted the different keychain, a butterfly opposed to a panda. "I'd like that." Max said happily to the two girls.

"We should probably get dressed Max." Rachel said, realising they were still only half dressed. The two of them ran upstairs into Chloe's room. They had brought boxes filled with clothes each, so that they had enough whilst they stayed over at Chloe's. The two walked into Chloe's room wondering, who gets changed first? Rachel was the more confident one, so she would probably get dressed first, but Max didn't wanna come across as creepy watching Rachel un-dressing. Rachel his her didn't hesitate before dropping her flannel shirt.

Max's face turned as red as the shirt Rachel was just wearing. Should she look? Would that be weird? They had been dating for weeks now, so it shouldn't be so weird right. "You don't have to turn around when I'm changing Max. I'd find it flattering really." Rachel said noticing Max had turned away out of sheer embarrassment. The blonde shifted her weight to one leg, waiting for Max to turn and look at her. The brunette finally built up enough courage to look at her partner. There she was. The most beautiful girl in the world, the only one who could come close being Chloe. She stood in her bra and panties, arms lifted, spinning around to show Max every inch of her.

"Wowser." Max whispered under her bed. Rachel heard her and replied, "Thanks." Max scratched the back of her neck, feeling it to be burning hot. Rachel smiled at her, laughing under her breath, finding Max's embarrassment to be adorable. She decided to pick her black skinny jeans, as she thought they complimented her well. She pulled a navy blue tank top over her head, Max watching the entire time. Rachel decided to wear her black boots, she thought they went well her jeans. She was looking for her blue flannel shirt, when she found an old denim jacket of Chloe's. It looked good on the young actress. At least, that was the sentiment that Max had shared with her.

"Do you, want me to wait outside?" Rachel asked, knowing Max was embarrassed at just being here when Rachel was changing. She didn't mean to make her uncomfortable, not on purpose at least. "No. It's fine, really. Just maybe, if you could turn until I have a shirt on or something." Max said, returning to her shy-self. She loved Rachel, she really did. She just wasn't comfortable being bare like Rachel was yet. Maybe someday, but not right now. Max removed her pyjamas and quickly threw on her pink 'JaneDoe' shirt. She put on her jeans and hoodie, as well as her sneakers. "Okay, I'm ready." Rachel turned and smiled, and the two walked back downstairs.

Chloe was waiting at the door for the two girls. "I see you found my old jacket." Chloe said playfully to the actress. "Yep. I think I look great in it. Max agrees anyway." Max shook her head, slightly laughing under her breath, finding Rachel to be excessively flirtatious at this point. Chloe looked towards Max at this point, seeing her look of uncertainty. "You're sure you wanna do this right Max?" Max was doubting it herself at this point. What is it didn't really bring her any closure. What if it just made her nightmares worse? She was interrupted by Rachel who stroked the brunette's arm with her open hand. It reminded her that the girls were there for her. "So long as you two were there with me." Rachel replied quickly, "Forever, and always."


	4. Chapter 4

"Anchors Away"

The rusting yellow four-by-four parked at the bottom of the hiking trail, near the beach where the whales were once beached. Max looked over the beach one more time, just to ensure that the other timelines had not followed her. She noticed no unusual things in the now afternoon sunlight, nothing she remembered from any other timeline was there. The brunette looked up to find the lighthouse standing on the top of the cliff, just as it had before, like when her and Chloe were just kids. Max breathed in a sigh of relief, knowing things were OK. That the past, would not follow her.

The punk and the blonde had sat on the hood of the truck, watching their Max look around. They were right behind her, but they would give her any space that she wanted as well. "Do you want to head up to the lighthouse now Max? Only if you want to." Rachel asked wanting to be there for her girlfriend, and trying to help however she could. Chloe backed Rachel's sentiment to Max, "Yeah, whenever you're ready." The brunette closed her eyes. Memories of destruction flashed across her mind, seeing Chloe in a wheelchair where she actually asked Max to help her... you know. Max had never stopped blaming herself for what happened, constantly saying that it was her fault.

"I think I'm ready." The brunette said to the two girls watching her, ready to know what would come next. The took looked at each other, knowing that this could go wrong, and just do more damage to the brunette's already seemingly broken mind than help, but knowing that there was a chance that it could fix things as well. And if there was a chance, that this could make things better, then the three would take it. Rachel and Chloe walked with Max, the three linking arms with Chloe to the left and Rachel to the right.

There Max stood, at the head of the trail leading to the lighthouse. She couldn't even remember how many times she had been up here anymore. Not since that one day, that seemed so long ago now. She broke off from the two girls who followed close behind her, Chloe putting her arm around Rachel's waist. The brunette walked about four or five steps in front of the other two, who watched Max out of fear that something would go wrong. They had trusted Max with their lives. After they were saved by Max, who lost her powers in the process, they would do whatever they could to protect her.

The three reached the top of the trail and reached the lighthouse. Max paused for a moment, taking some time to prepare herself, letting the other girls come to her side again like at the bottom of the trail. Chloe put her hand on Max's shoulder whilst Rachel placed her arms around the brunette's waist. Max recognised the familiar feeling of warmth on her back from the blonde, as well as the affection Chloe showed in her contact. Chloe wasn't the type of girl who could so easily show affection for someone, like Rachel. Max knew that, so this meant a lot to the brunette.

The trio walked over to the bench over looking the bay. They sat down, the three hugging one another. Even Chloe buried her head in Rachel's shoulder, the blonde petting the punk's head to return the sentiment, putting her hands through Chloe's blue strands. Max relaxed, it may not have been late but she was tired. She closed her eyes, and curled her knees up to her chest. She rested her head on the actress's lap, and fell asleep there. The two girls watched her fall asleep, like they were her parents.

She woke up about an hour later. The nightmares hadn't happened again. Chloe was sat on the ground cross legged, closer to the edge of the cliff picking at the grass and smoking a joint. Rachel was still sat on the bench, as she didn't want to wake Max up. She was picking at Max's hair. The brunette found it cute. "Hey." The blonde said realising that her girlfriend had woken up. "Hey." Max replied, yawning. "Sorry, I didn't mean to fall asleep on you guys." Chloe had turned around and got up, slowly walking over with a swagger in her step. "I see you've finally woken up then." She said somewhat sarcastically.

Max sat up. "Whatever. What time is it?" She said, still tired. "About four. Should we head back?" Rachel said checking her phone. "Aw, but I wanna go swimming!" Chloe said rather enthusiastically. The actress chuckled to herself, "While I would love to see you go swimming, and love it even more to join you, we really should get going." It was starting to get late now, seeing as the sun was starting to set. As Rachel started to walk away, Chloe gasped shouting "Mutiny!" The blonde turned around confused, showing the face of a truly frazzled person.

Max stood up next to Chloe, almost as confused as Rachel. "Come Long Max Silver, we must capture this wench!" Max laughed under her breath, realising what Chloe was doing. "Whatever you say, Captain Bluebeard." The brunette and the pun shared a devilish look to one another, as they walked towards the actress. Chloe quickly picked up Rachel before she could react, and placed her over her shoulder. "We've our prize Long Max Silver, now let's take her home." Rachel clearly didn't find the situation to be quite as hilarious as the two pirates did. "Fuck you guys." The actress said, knowing she had lost. Max laughed as she walked behind the punk carrying Rachel down the trail, the blonde's face showing she was clearly not as amused.

When they had reached the bottom of the trail, Chloe let Rachel off her shoulder. "Still love me?" Chloe said in a playful tone. "Whatever." Rachel said, clearly still feeling bummed about the sense of defeat. Chloe gave Rachel a look, similar to that a puppy gives when it wants attention. The actress sighed. "Fine." Rachel muttered, looking up as she said it. Chloe hugged Rachel, refusing to give out until she hugged back. Eventually the blonde caved in, patting Chloe on the back and kissing her on the cheek. "Come Long Max, to the beach!" Chloe shouted, not embarrassed at playing pirates like a kid, knowing that the three of them were probably the only ones at the beach at this time.

Max ran after Chloe, not knowing what exactly was going to happen next. The punk ran to the end of the promenade, where in another timeline her and Max had stopped to chat about her car accident. She quickly removed her signature boots, jacket, and beanie, as well as rolling up her jeans, going barefoot. Chloe ran off down the beach, rolling on the floor. Max and Rachel had finally caught up. Max followed Chloe's lead, and hesitantly removed her sneakers and rolled up her jeans. Rachel was much more reluctant to join the two on the beach. She hated sand. It got everywhere.

"Isn't this fun Max?! You can't tell me you're not loving this right now!" Chloe shouted half laughing, clearly full of pure ecstasy. Max had not seen her this happy since... well, since her dad died. She was glad that Chloe was starting to feel better, even if it was in the process of trying make Max feel better. If it works, it works. The two sat there on the beach, staring up at the red setting sun. It was a beautiful as it was daunting. Max grabbed her camera, and placed it on her lap. As she took the photo, she felt a warm, unusual sensation. She looked over to find Chloe, closed eyes, nibbling on her ear lobe. Not really sure how to react to this, Max giggled at the strange feeling of euphoria.

"I love you Caulfield." Chloe said,staring deeply into Max's crystal blue eyes. Max stared back into Chloe's, feeling as if she was getting a real sense of Chloe's soul. There was pain, and heartbreak. Max never really had gotten a sense of how life really was fucked up when she wasn't there for Chloe. But in her eyes she could see other things. There was love there. No matter how far away they were from one another, she could always recognise that sparkle of love in her eyes. It was unmistakable. Max couldn't define whether that sparkle of love was her or Rachel. Maybe it didn't have to be one or the other, maybe it could be both of them. Max kissed Chloe. The two sat there for some time, just kissing. They didn't need to do anything else right now. All they needed, was the other.

"Sorry to interrupt you two lovebirds, but your precious 'booty' is getting cold. So you had best hurry up if you want a piece." Came a distant call from Rachel. She had been watching the whole time, standing guard for her lover's clothes. With this call from Rachel, the blonde promptly smacked her ass, and turned around. She knew she had the girls wrapped around her finger. The two were laying on the sand with their jaws wide open, watching the actress walk away with a swagger in her step. Chloe was the first to respond, her voice sounding like that of a nervous 12 year old boy. "Uhh, well...umm." She stood up helping her first mate up as well. "I guess our prize is escaping. Let's go grab it, Long Max Silver." Max replied softly, "Anchors Away, Captain."


End file.
